


Gifted (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

by CherryNINI



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: An anniversary of their years of devotion, adoration and love for each other
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 193





	Gifted (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preliminary oneshot for the LUKAI month in January

In the middle of the night on a deserted highway Yukhei had previously catched a cab which was now heading toward his much awaited destination, he didn't pay much attention to anything after stepping out of the airport, he'll finally be able to see the person he cherishes the most.

It was past 3am when he opened the door of the apartment and was greeted by silence and the moonbeams filtering from the shutters, he dragged his luggage and locked the door behind him trying not to make any noise dropping the keys next to Jongin's.

A bark startled him and when he turned around he found a maroon caramel poodle looking at him.

"Shh" Yukhei crouched down and patted his head "how have you been buddy" he asked scratching under Monggu's chin who started waving his tail at him.

Moving toward the bedroom he saw a dim light coming out from the door.

"Wookhee.." Jongin was sitting on the bed disoriented and still sleepy, his hair sticking in every possible position Probably waking up because of Monggu's barking.

"Surprise I guess?" Yukhei said dropping the bag he was holding on the floor, luggage forgotten somewhere in the hall. 

He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Jongin finally letting the relief and all the accumulated exhaustion wash over him dropping all of his weight on Jongin making him lean back on the matress while Yukhei snuggled on top of him, head buried into Jongin's neck enjoying the warmth he was radiating.

"It feels so good being back"

"Wait what are you doing here? What about your family's gathering?" Jongin asked finally getting back to his senses and realizing what was going on.

"It had already been held so I decided to take an early flight, mom was ready to beat my ass for not bringing you with me even though I explained about your busy schedule" Yukhei started chucking at his own thoughts before he lifted himself and leaned on his forearm "You really tought I would miss our anniversary?"

"Let's go and visit them together during my next vacation. I missed you" Jongin told him.

"I missed you too"

Jongin started giggling underneath him 

"What?" Yukhei asked lifting his right eyebrow.

"It seems like I wasn't the only one who had missed you"

Monggu and Janggha jumped on the bed and were heading toward them for their share of cuddles and affection while Janggu stayed at the end of the bed deciding that he'll spend the rest of the night there.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from:  
> https://twitter.com/LUKAISREAL


End file.
